Flores
by Laslus
Summary: Porque, quando eles se mudaram, fizeram uma promessa silenciosa de nunca se deixarem cair na rotina. Nenhum deles nunca comentou nada, mas eles se esforçavam para que um dia nunca fosse igual ao outro.


Quando Draco e Hermione terminaram Hogwarts, eles se mudaram para um pequeno apartamento em Londres. Depois da guerra, ambos tinham voltado à escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e, para a surpresa geral de todos, começado a namorar. Naquela época, o trio dourado se separou. Não que eles não tivessem aceitado o relacionamento dos dois após alguns meses, voltando à amizade fiel que eles tinham com Hermione.

Para Draco foi um pouco mais difícil. Assim que o namoro foi assumido em publico, Draco recebeu uma carta de seu pai, dizendo que ele estava sendo tirado do testamento, e que todo o dinheiro que ele receberia iria para um de seus primos que estuda em Durmstrang. Seus únicos amigos passaram a ser Zabini, e, depois de alguns meses de aceitação, Pansy.

Mas Hogwarts tinha acabado. E agora Hermione e Draco estavam dividindo o pequeno apartamento em Londres. Draco estava fazendo estágio para ser um curandeiro, no St. Mungus, enquanto Hermione entrava para o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

Quando eles se mudaram, fizeram uma promessa silenciosa de nunca se deixarem cair na rotina. Nenhum deles nunca comentou nada, mas eles se esforçavam para que um dia nunca fosse igual ao outro. Não que isso exigisse muito esforço, o relacionamento deles em si já era diferente.

No primeiro dia depois da mudança, antes de ir trabalhar, Draco perguntou.

—Rosas ou Tulipas?

Hermione parou alguns instantes, piscando, olhando para o namorado.

—Rosas.

Naquela noite Hermione, como esperado, havia chego antes que Draco, e estava lendo um livro a frente da lareira, quando ele entrou na sala. Em suas mãos, um enorme buque de tulipas. Ele beijou sua namorada suavemente antes de dar o buque para ela.

—Pensei que eu havia pedido Rosas. — ela disse com uma falsa implicância.

Ele sorriu de lado, e Hermione não pode deixar de pensar o que ele parecia mais sonserino ainda com aquele sorriso.

—E dês de quando eu faço o que me pedem? — ele respondeu piscando.

No dia seguinte, antes de sair para trabalhar ele perguntou novamente:

—Lírios ou Margaridas?

Hermione sorriu, pensando em ontem, sabendo que receberia o oposto do que ela pediu.

—Margaridas.

A noite chegou, trazendo Draco com ela. Um enorme buque de margaridas em suas mãos. A morena franziu as sobrancelhas para as flores.

—Pensei que você nunca fizesse o que te pedem — ela respondeu colocando as flores num vazo.

Ele abriu o mesmo sorriso da noite passada.

—Eu gosto de uma surpresa.

No dia seguinte, Draco perguntou novamente antes de sair de casa.

—Bromélias ou cravos?

A morena parou para pensar por alguns segundos, sem poder adivinhar qual era o plano do loiro dessa vez.

—Bromélias — ela respondeu, curiosa de como se faria um buque com aquela flor.

À noite, como esperado, Draco entrou na sala no mesmo horário, em suas mãos, um pequeno cacto, com um laço vermelho. Hermione pegou o vaso dando risada, antes de beijar o namorado, tomando cuidado para não espetá-lo com o presente.

E assim os dias se passaram, um por um. Às vezes, Draco não perguntava pelas flores, e trazia o que lhe vinha à mente. Às vezes ele seguia o que ela queria, às vezes inventava de trazer qualquer outra planta. Tinha dias que ele trazia um buque inteiro, e tinha noites que apenas uma única flor aparecia nas mãos do loiro, mas em nenhum dia ele se esqueceu de trazer o presente.

Um ano depois. Exatamente um ano depois deles terem se mudado para o pequeno apartamento em Londres, Draco perguntou antes de sair de casa.

—Escolha uma flor.

Hermione parou por alguns segundos. Ele nunca pedira para ela inventar uma flor, geralmente, ele trazia as opções, não que ele sempre fosse segui-las.

—Rosas.

De noite, depois de Hermione já ter tomado seu banho após de um dia particularmente difícil no ministério da Magia, Draco abriu a porta de casa, mas era impossível ver seu rosto. Um buque enorme estava na frente, contendo todas as flores possíveis. Uma de cada espécie. Cravo, lírio, lavanda, Hortência, tulipa, hortência... Hermione arregalou os olhos quando segurou o enorme buque, olhando as flores, e segurou uma risada ao notar que faltava apenas uma flor.

—Eu pedi Rosas Draco — ela disse revirando os olhos, com uma falsa implicância, enquanto um sorriso brincava em seu rosto.

Ele levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas enquanto seus lábios formavam um sorriso convencido. Tirando a varinha do bolso e acenando-a algumas vezes, uma rosa vermelha apareceu em sua mão, preso no cabo da rosa, uma aliança de ouro estava pendurada.

—Hermione Jane Granger — ele disse se ajoelhando em apenas um joelho e esticando a rosa em direção a namorada — você aceita se casar comigo?


End file.
